Description of the Prior Art
There are several types of shopping cart seat covers to provide comfort and protection which are known in prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,380 discloses a sanitary cover 31 formed of a lightweight, pliable sheet of material configured to fit the shopping cart seats. A double back portion 32 of the sheet slides over the back portion of the shopping cart seat, a center portion fits the sides, bottom and front of the seat with openings in the front to match openings in the cart seat, and an edge portion disposable over the top cart bars and handle. Ties are provided to hold the cover on the cart and elastic is stretched about the top edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,207 discloses a seating and back cushion and a cushioned groin protecting link attached to a chest protecting element and a means to stabilize a child against lateral movement when seated on a shopping cart shelf.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,937 discloses a handle, seat cover and lower sides with Velcro fasteners for securing strip around handle of conventional shopping carts. This padded cover provides protection against germs and diseases.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,293 discloses a quilted cover comprising a sheet of three rectangular panels. The first rectangular panel located at the rear end of the sheet is held around the handle of the shopping cart with fastener strips and the forward end of the sheet having a second rectangular panel, the sheet having a central panel extending between the first and second rectangular panels, the second rectangular panel being folded downward and beneath the central panel along a fold line where the central panel connects with the second rectangular panel, the vertical side edges of the second rectangular panel being stitched to bottom surface of the central panel, the fold-back and stitched second rectangular panel forming a pocket which slides over a portion of the cart on a pivotal back member that folds away from the handle portion of shopping cart.
Though the covers described above patents provide advantages, there are number of disadvantages:
(a) Use of multiple points to secure the seat covers makes installation time-consuming and difficult while handling a child. PA1 (b) Hook and loop closures and snaps are easily undone, if accessible, as the child matures and masters new talents. Hook and loop closures may lose their effectiveness with lint accumulation. PA1 (c) Side edges of some shopping cart seats are unprotected and accessible for children to touch or mouth. PA1 (d) Some children nap to the side of the cart where little or no cushioning or protective covering is provided. PA1 (e) Sliding a pocket of the fabric over the back of the shopping cart is time-consuming and does not allow an expedient installation and removal of the cushion. PA1 (a) to provide a new and improved universal, adaptable shopping cart cushion which has new, improved advantages and all the advantages of the prior art handle and seat covers and has none of the disadvantages; PA1 (b) to provide a new and improved universal, adaptable shopping cart cushion which may be adjustable to various shopping cart seats but not limited to the conventional shopping cart; PA1 (c) to provide a new and improved universal, adaptable shopping cart cushion for a shopping cart which may be easily and efficiently produced and marketed; PA1 (d) to provide a new and improved universal, adaptable shopping cart cushion for a shopping cart which is of a durable, reliable, and washable construction; PA1 (e) to provide a new and improved universal, adaptable shopping cart cushion manufactured at a low cost; PA1 (f) to provide a new and improved universal, adaptable shopping cart cushion for a shopping cart which provides a comfortable, safe, and more sanitary environment; PA1 (g) to provide a new and improved universal, adaptable shopping cart cushion for a shopping cart that uniquely provides enhanced comfort and safety over the handle, seat, sides, top edges and back of the shopping cart seat; PA1 (h) to provide a new and improved universal, adaptable shopping cart cushion for a shopping cart which provides a child's seat belt restraint system; PA1 (i) to provide a new and improved universal, adaptable shopping cart cushion for a shopping cart to facilitate easy, fast, and efficient installation, removal and storage of the cushion; PA1 (j) to provide a new and improved universal, adaptable shopping cart cushion for a shopping cart which includes a strap with a fastener for attaching toys and other miscellaneous items to the cushion; PA1 (k) to provide a new and improved universal, adaptable shopping cart cushion for a shopping cart which includes an optionally detachable pouch for storing the cushion; and PA1 (l) to provide a new and improved universal, adaptable shopping cart cushion for a shopping cart which includes an entertainment feature for a child.
None of the prior covers provides the versatility of easily covering the entire seating area and cushioning various sizes and shapes of shopping carts, as well as the expedient installation, removal and storage of the cushion, while also providing entertainment to the child seated on the cushion.